


Taste For Blood

by goatsongs



Series: Another Horny Day In The Canyon [1]
Category: CARAVAN - The Whisperforge (Podcast)
Genre: Almost blowjob, Baal is a bastard, I Don't Even Know, Kinda Vampirism?, M/M, Miguel is sexy and hot, Other, Virgyl loves his dog, Virgyl wants to nut but not in front of his dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsongs/pseuds/goatsongs
Summary: While walking his dog, Virgyl has a confusing encounter with an ex-vampire.or: Miguel comes up with a sexy plan to distract Virgyl and steal his dog.
Relationships: Virgyl & Kerberos, Virgyl/Miguel
Series: Another Horny Day In The Canyon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Taste For Blood

Virgyl would never admit it out loud, but walking Kerberos had started to become less of a chore, and more of a welcome breather from the hot, damp depths of the lower circles of the Canyon. Every day he was thrown from portal to portal, running around like a spooked beetle and bending over backwards to fulfill Baal’s every wish. It was exhausting, and every time Baal spoke, Virgyl could swear he felt specks of Baal’s spit on his cheeks. And not in the good way.    
  
With Kerberos, Virgyl had an easy excuse to roam the upper circles and breathe in the crisp, dry air as Kerberos ran around, his short legs pitter-pattering on the caked earth and raising an amusing little cloud of dust all around him. Virgyl let his lips quirk up into a smile one could almost describe as endearing. And someone indeed did.    
  
“You love that little creature, Virgyl. I can see it in your eyes.” A smoky voice whipped through the wind from his left. East, he noted without particular interest, but he might as well file the information away for later. Virgyl narrowed his eyes and turned round to meet the speaker’s eyes. 

Long black curls gently moved by the wind, a velvet coat of crimson red like the red ring around his dark pupils, and a ruffled white collar, loose enough to show a generous peak of his chest, his skin glowing in the evening sun. He was… a fine sight, Virgyl did have to admit. He was no Argeaux, of course, but a man of style was always appreciated.

“Ah. The vampire. What do you want?” Said Virgyl dismissively. He had never quite focused on the man and only knew he existed because he always made a point of standing next to that damned rogue echo as if to protect him. He couldn’t help but note that his skin wasn’t as pale as it had been the first time he saw him. It was now glowing with a distracting shade of gold.   
  
“Not a vampire anymore,” the man said, yet he flashed his fangs in a winning smile.    
  
“You still look the part, whatever your name is.” 

“ Miguel Josué Montenegro Mejía.” He bowed low, his curls cascading over his head. 

“Right, whatever. Run along to your caravan of crazies and leave me and my idiot dog alone.” He looked down at his feet where Kerberos was sniffing noisily, his little squashed face looked up, smiling with a toothy grin and letting his tongue lull out of his mouth. Virgyl pushed down the urge to smile again. He hated it here.    
  
“Now why would I do that, when I finally have the satisfaction of getting you alone,” said Miguel, languidly striding towards him until he was towering over Virgyl, looking down at him with the thrill in his eyes of a predator finding itself nose to nose with its prey. 

Virgyl wanted to spit in his face. His body, however, seemed to be responding quite differently, much to his annoyance. 

Miguel looked down, noticed the growing bulge in his trousers, and his eyebrow quirked up infuriatingly. Virgyl weighed his options. On one hand, he could definitely do better than a frilly human-turned-vampire-turned-who-knows-what, and he would probably do it in the comfort of his chambers (or indeed, the discomfort of his dungeons) rather than on a dirt road on the edge of the higher circles of the Canyon. On the other hand, finding someone to service him would require a minimum amount of work on his part, and he was too drained to even think about it. He had been servicing Baal for as long as he could remember without receiving anything in return. Perhaps this was his chance to cum on someone’s face without having to return the favour. His lips curled into a sneer.    
  
“Get on with it.”    
  
“With pleasure.” Miguel dropped to his knees, his gloved hands grabbing Virgyl’s backside in two handfuls. Virgyl gasped. Kerberos barked. And Miguel, unbothered, was rubbing his face into Virgyl’s growing erection. Damn the day he had decided to inhabit this flesh suit. Humans were so weak and had the habit of showing it so easily. He let his hand drop to Miguel’s curls and yanked his head away. Miguel looked up at him, smiling.   
  
“Changed your mind?” His voice was sultry, and had dropped down an octave with lust. 

As if to answer the question for him, Kerberos ran in a circle around them, barking again. 

“Ah,” Miguel said, his fangs still sticking out from between his lips and making Virgyl’s head spin slightly. How stupid. Miguel’s hands dropped from his ass, and Virgyl mourned the loss. Meaning, he didn’t really care. Whatever. 

“It would be a shame if he were to disappear,” Miguel said, looking up at Virgyl with a sharp glint in his eyes. Virgyl took him by the collar and yanked him up. Miguel rose from the ground, ignoring the patches of dirt on his pristine white leggings, his curls messy from Virgyl yanking on them and his lips pink and wet from his own tongue. Virgyl would have loved to see him filthy. His cock pulsed against the strain of his suit trousers. He was about to groan when suddenly Miguel’s face was an inch from his and he took Virgyl’s lower lip gently between his teeth. Virgyl, feeling increasingly frustrated, retaliated by pulling on the frills of his collar and smashing their mouths together. He doesn't quite know how long they played this tug of war, who started bleeding first, but when he finally pulled away, Miguel’s mouth was bloody and his fangs were dripping red.    
  
“I think this still qualifies as vampirism,” said Virgyl as he regained his breath. 

“I still have a taste for blood.” Miguel’s tongue darted out to lap some of it up.    
  
“Is the blood of a djinn any good?” Virgyl asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and checking to see if his suit had been affected at all. Spots of blood speckled his shirt, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed.    
  
Miguel fixed him with an odd look. 

“It tastes strangely… human.” 

Virgyl’s smile turned sour. “Get out of my face.” 

To his surprise Miguel did so, bowing as he made his exit into the shadows of the cliff from which he had come.    
  
Virgyl let out a vaguely disgusted  _ eurgh  _ and looked around for Kerberos. 

His dog was nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Virgyl/Miguel is a rarepair in a fandom that hardly even has pairs yet.
> 
> Anyway I would like to thank the following people: 
> 
> \- my twitter mutuals for listening to me scream about this podcast for the last few days;  
> \- Robin for tweeting about Caravan which is what got me listening to it in the first place;  
> \- HP for proofreading despite knowing nothing about Caravan;  
> \- Pat for having listened to Caravan just to beta my fic!!
> 
> I'm going to fill this fucking tag if it kills me. Follow me on twitter for more caravan screaming: @archivemothman


End file.
